The Companion's Musical Travels
by GeekyGirl500
Summary: Sadie Mackabello is a sweet young girl. Feeling lonely and wanting to get away, the ten year old went on a walk and happened upon the TARDIS. Horrible title and summary, good story. My first so don't judge. Rated for slight bullying, abuse, and curse words.
1. Bump On The Noggin'

Sadie danced down the sidewalk. Twirling and skipping with her orange over-sized headphones on (which were connected to her green iPod), blaring her music so loud you could hear it from ten feet away.

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window,_

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray,_

Sadie Mackabello was just a ten year old girl. Her hair was a dark enough brown to be considered black with the ends dyed pink, and a side bang that covered her right eye. Her eyes changed with the color of her mood (green when she was happy, orange when she was angry, blue when she was sad ect.). She was different.

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me,_

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed I could break away,_

She didn't have many friends. Though she tried to make friends, most people thought her weird and/or made fun of her. She loved space and stars and daydreaming. So everyone obviously had to hate her because things like that were bad. She always dreamed and wished she could run away from it all but she never would.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky,_

_And I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway,_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love,_

_I'll take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway,_

She loved her life but... She always wanted more. She didn't even know what she meant by that. She just knew she wanted a different life. Not a better one. Just... A different one. One where she could run. As much as she wanted to. As far as she wanted to. With adventure, and new things, different things. That was her favorite word. Different. Because that's how you could describe her. Different.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

Sleep under a palm tree,

Feel the rush of the ocean,

Get onboard a fast train,

Travel on a jet plane, far away,

_And breakaway,_

She just wanted to see amazing places, unique sights, meet new people. Travel. Travel everywhere possible. She'd go to space if she could, but everyone just says that's ridiculous. She agrees with them. Out loud. But in her mind, she can think of the silliest things. Like aliens, and time travel, and much more. She never talks about it because everyone just laughs but she does dream of it.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky,_

_And I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway,_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love,_

_I'll take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway,_

She twirled and danced, just dreaming about the day she could leave. Travel to all those amazing places. Planning on running anywhere she could. Too bad she would be alone. Sadie hated being alone, but she got used to it. She hoped she will have met someone and made a friend by then. So she wouldn't be alone. She looked down at her outfit (space hoodie-dress with black leggings and purple converse), maybe there was someone like her.

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

Swinging around revolving doors,

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but,

Gotta keep moving on, moving on,

_Fly away, breakaway,_

She thought maybe someone like her would be cool. She wouldn't be so lonely. She wouldn't have to travel alone. Maybe they could help her make the first time machine. Though it sounded ridiculous she thought it would be nice. To have a person who actually understood. Someone who wold leave this place with her.

_I'll spread my wings,_

And I'll learn how to fly,

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,

I gotta take a risk,

Take a chance,

Make a change,

And breakaway,

Out of the darkness and into the sun,

But I won't forget the place I come from,

I gotta take a risk,

Take a chance,

Make a change,

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway..._

As the song ended and she glanced down to see what was going to play next, she heard an odd sound. A sort of creaking, but louder and faster. She glanced up and saw something blue. Before she could tell what it was however, it crashed. Right into her, causing her to collapse and get knocked out.

**A/N: This is my first story so if the chapter sucked tell me! Please leave a review and I'll post another chapter soon! See ya!**


	2. A Stranger Can Be Kind Rare Right?

Sadie opened her eyes only to be greeted with a terrible pain in her head. She reached up and placed her hand on her forehead with a loud groan.

"Oww. My head." Sadie noticed the horrible light above her that intensified the ache. "Does that light have to be so bright?" Sadie asked.

"Sorry." She heard a voice say and then the lights dimmed. She knew that instant it was a man and he had a British accent.

"Wait a second-woah." Sadie tried to sit up but felt very dizzy and arms push her back down gently. She looked at the person and took in his appearance (leather jacket, big ears and nose, exact opposite of Voldemort).

"Yeah. Not a good idea. You hit your head and got a concussion. Might want to lay back a bit." Sadie listened to him and laid back.

"Okay... But, where am I?" Sadie asked.

"The TARDIS." The man answered.

"What's that mean?" She asked.

"Well it supposed to mean Time And Relative Dimension In Space but your tiny human brain could only process and understand some of those words." It tapped her forehead causing her to wince.

"Are you sure I wouldn't understand?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"The Doctor? That's an interesting title. Is your real name too embarrassing?"

"Something like that."

"Well. I don't hang out with anyone so your secret would be safe with me. But anyways, thank you for helping me _Doctor_ but..." She began to say as she got up unsteadily and almost lost balance. "I should really get-woah!" Suddenly the area around them began shaking crazily, causing Sadie to get thrown onto the ground. _The Doctor_ looked around confused and ran out of the room. Sadie, becoming very curious and instantly knowing it couldn't be an earthquake, stood back up and ran after him.

"Wait!" As soon as she caught up to him, she began asking questions. "What's going on?!" Sadie asked.

"Don't know. This has never happened before." The Doctor answered with a smile.

"Something tells me we are most definitely not in some weird hospital." Sadie announced as they made it to a giant room. The floor was grating, there were things growing from the ground and going all the way up into the ceiling (that kinda looked like trees), and there was a giant console in the middle of the room with a light coming out of the top. Sadie guessed it was a console since The Doctor had run to it and began pressing all sorts of buttons and yelling.

"Oi! You lot!" He called to her. She was pulled from her thoughts and looked at him. "I could use some help!" She nodded, ran to the console, and began staring at it. "Alright now press that button." He said.

"Which one?" She asked.

"That one there!" He yelled, she looked at him to see if he was pointing but he wasn't.

"Which one?! You can't say "that one there" and then not point to it!" She yelled.

"That blue button there!" He finally pointed and Sadie slammed her hand down on it. Once she did this, they were both thrown onto the floor by the huge impact made by whatever they had been doing. The Doctor got up and looked down at Sadie.

"What're you doing on the floor? Come on!" He ran to the doors as Sadie stood up and regained her senses. Once she had run to and stood behind him. The Doctor opened the doors and Sadie realized something.

They had moved.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been busy. Anyways! I'd like to thank my friend Owllover123 for editing and helping me with this story. Now I figured you guys deserve two chapters for the wait so... Here ya go!**


	3. A Whole New World-And Memory!

Sadie was really freaked out. She quickly ducked under The Doctor's arm and ran outside. They definitely moved. Sadie looked back and realized something. She just came out of a blue box. A blue _police_ box. From the 1950's. She walked around the sides and ducked her head back inside. Then out. Barely noticing The Doctor standing back and smiling.

"It's bigger on the inside!" She laughed, looking at The Doctor who then went back to the console. He stared at a screen on the console with curiosity. She quickly ran in and stood beside him. "Is this a space ship? Why does it look like a nineteen-fifties police box? Is it supposed to be a disguise? Is it supposed to blend in but it got stuck on a blue box sometime in the past?" He looked at her. "Sorry, my imagination gets the best of me sometimes. I mean that's just ridiculous. At least that's what my mom would say." She looked at The Doctor who was giving her an incredulous look. "Holy no way. This is a space ship! Does it travel in time too?" The Doctor nodded. Sadie began walking around the console while still staring at him. "If this is a space and time machine, then does that mean that you're an alien?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered simply. "Does it scare you?"

"No. That's awesome! But how? I mean, you look human. What makes you different?" She asked.

"Well, I've got two hearts for starts." He explained. Sadie gasped as she remembered her dream from the last night.

...

She could hear music and she could picture a figure. But she couldn't see his face or anything really. It was more of a silhouette.

_Travelling Man_

Such secrets to be told

Alien man

Running from the days of old

Out of his world

With nothing left to lose

Travelling Man

_Coming down to rescue you_

He sounded like a good guy. Maybe she would meet him someday.

_You're hard to find, Time Lord_

_Too busy saving everything to stop_

Saving everything? Has he saved her before and she just doesn't know? Has she met him but didn't know it was him. Why is he called a Time Lord? What's a Time Lord?

_The Travelling Man will save the day_

The Travelling Man will keep you safe

Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times

_The Travelling Man will save the day_

She saw the silhouette again. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. Then she couldn't feel his hand anymore. He was gone. She looked around in confusion. She soon found the silhouette but he wasn't exactly a silhouette anymore. She could see his clothing and the back of his head. He had short black hair. She couldn't see his face. He stood in front of her looking at... Something. She didn't know what.

_Waiting so long_

For something to reprieve

Gallifrey man

Of his tragic history

Such a sharp mind

But broken are his hearts

Engines in gear

_Time to put things in the past_

He sat on the ground and she got next to him. When she tried to look at his face he looked away causing her to get upset.

_There comes a time, Time Lord_

_When every boy must learn how to dance_

He grabbed her hand and quickly stood up while pulling her up too. She stared at him as they ran. She could tell he had big ears but before she could see his face another figure joined them and pulled her away from him.

_The Travelling Man will save the day_

The Travelling Man will keep you safe

Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times

_The Travelling Man will save the day_

This was the man she had just been with but he was... Different somehow. He had different clothing and different hair. His hair was spiked and brown but she still couldn't see his face. She looked down at their hands. The way he held hers was almost fatherly. She looked up at him but could only see his ear not his face.

_Everybody knows that everybody dies_

But nobody knows it like him

I think all the lights would drain out of the skies

_If he ever gave up trying_

The original man pulled her back and she could hear his voice for the first time. He was happy. Really happy. Ecstatic in fact. He pulled her into a hug as he said this.

_"Just this once, everybody lives!"_

When she hugged him back she realized she was hugging the other man. He quickly let go and pulled her away as the song slowed down.

_The Travelling Man will save the day_

The Travelling Man will keep you safe

Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times

_The Travelling Man will save the day_

Another man grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She accidentally fell on top of him. He held her in a brotherly manner. She realized this wasn't either of the two she had known but in a way it was both. In a way, she was with the same man just a different... Looks, for lack of a better word. She tried to look at him but could only see his outfit, black, floppy, hair and some ridiculous bowtie.

Then the dream ended and she woke up.

...

She quickly recovered from the memory and began asking questions again. "Two hearts? Doesn't that mean you have twice as much blood? Do you just go to a bunch of blood drives to keep you from exploding? No sorry don't answer that. Where are we?" She asked causing him to look back at the screen.

"London. March 26 2005. Cardiff." The Doctor answered.

"I'm two right now. And all the way on the other side of the world." Sadie stated quietly. "So. What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Don't know. TARDIS just brought us here. No idea why." The Doctor explained.

"Then let's go find out." Sadie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the blue box. "Okay. So we've landed in an alleyway, maybe we're close to wherever we're supposed to go." She pulled him out of the alley and looked around. The first thing that her eyes saw was a store. She didn't know why but it just seemed like that was where they were supposed to go. "There." She pointed at it. "That's how you point, now let's go."

They quickly ran over and stopped outside. More like The Doctor stopped causing Sadie to jump back. He pulled some silver tube with a blue tip out of his pocket and pointed it at a mannequin. The blue began to glow and make noises causing Sadie to be confused.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." He explained.

"What, does it work on everything except for wood?" She joked.

"And deadlock." She looked at him. "C'mon." He then walked inside.

"Wait what?"

**A/N: so! What do you guys think of this so far? Isn't it weird how much she knows? How she easily guesses things? Anywho the next chapter won't come out for a while. It's Rose. Will Sadie stay with The Doctor? And what the heck was her dream all about?**


End file.
